Rumors Can Change A House
by PeddieAuslly012
Summary: Sometime spreads a rumor which causes the boys to break up with the girls. However, Eddie says something that unintentionally brings back bad memories from Patricia's past. Will the truth prevail? Will the couples get back together? What is going on with Patricia? Peddie, Mabian, Jeroy, Walfie. Patricia and Eddie never broke up. The two newest chapters are for to HOA one shot day.
1. Tension Along Housemates

**Hey HOA lovers. I had a sudden rush of inspiration finally and made this story and updating my other ones. If you still have any suggestions let me know. If you have an idea of a better title let me know. Or if you have a plot I would be happy to make a story of it, giving you credit of course.**

**I don't own HOA but love Peddie though**

* * *

Patricia's POV

Today is the anniversary that IT happened. I have tried my best to forget and spend time with my boyfriend to forget but he has been avoiding me all day.

I walked into the dining room for dinner to see a strange sight. The girls were sitting on one side of the table with tears in their eyes, all except K.T., and the boys on the other side anger visible on their faces.

"What's going on," I asked just standing in front of the table.

"Why don't you ask the girls," Jerome spat out.

"It's not true," Mara sobbed about to burst into tears.

"Why don't you confess Patricia," Eddie said glaring at me.

"First of all, what's with the attitude. Second, since when did you start calling me by my first name. Last, I don't know what you're taking about," I said confused about what is going on.

"Tell me for how long have you been cheating on me," Eddie yelled

"I am not cheating on you. Where would you possibly get that from," I answered feeling a bit hurt

"From Ken, remember him the quarterback of the football team," Eddie said as if I knew what was going on.

I was starting to get angry. I grabbed the pitcher of juice and started walking towards him.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating on you," I yelled at him.

Eddie scoffed and stood up in front of me. "Go ahead and dump it on me. It doesn't change the fact that you are a slut. Since when were you such a whore. You seriously put the ho in whore. Why can't you be more like KT? She is the only girl in this whole house who didn't sleep with a some guy. Maybe I should've broken up with you earlier and dated her from the beginning," he screamed and the whole house was in awe. In the corner of my eye I saw KT smirking.

The moment that happened all the memories came back. What happened 5 years ago today. O just dropped the pitcher on the floor and ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room that I share with Mara.

Eddie's POV

"That was really harsh. I have never seen Trixie like that," Joy screamed at me, "and I've known her for years.

"Don't listen to her, she's just another slut that cheated on her boyfriend. You had every right to be angry," KT said.

Honestly, I do feel a little bad. I don't even have any words right now. All I can do is look at the spilled juice on the floor. I need to think things through and take a breather.

"I'm going to bed early tonight," I said going to my room.

I went to bed and just laid in bed, thinking about everything.

Was I too hard on Patricia? Should I have given her a chance to explain herself? Why was KT acting like she almost wanted this to happen?

KT's POV

After Eddie left the whole table was silent.

Okay, Confession time: I paid some of the guys on the football team to say they each slept with one of the girls of Anubis house.

I know that sounds horrible but I don't feel guilty. The biggest reason I did this is because I like Eddie and Patricia is in the way, well was. Now I just wait a little while and get Eddie by himself and before you know it, we will become the biggest couple of Anubis house, not Patricia and Eddie. I will do whatever it takes to make sure they never get back together and Patricia's life is a living hell, even it that means making it seem like she hooked up with almost every guy in the while school.

I did it to the other girls because they kept talking about how amazing their relationships were. No one can be that happy and it's time they had a reality check.

No one's POV

After dinner all the girls even KT went to Patricia since she didn't come to dinner.

"Hey Trish. Are you okay. Do you want anything to eat?" Joy tried ask Patricia. However, all Patricia did was say "I'll go get ready for bed" and left the room.

Patricia's POV

I couldn't be around anyone at the moment after what Eddie said.

When the girls came to talk to me, I went to get ready for bed.

When I was in the bathroom, I just stared at the mirror and looked at myself thinking.

Hoe, Slut, Whore, comparisons to others. I thought that was all done when I came to boarding school. I am 16 and now I feel like I'm back to that day.

I can't run away again. I did that once and now it's like I've been in a circle.

I'll just try to fade to back round until graduation.

I stared at the razor across the way and resisted every urge to be pressured. I have never cut before. When I was going to, I came to boarding school. I quickly changed and went to bed.

* * *

**First chapter done. This story will continue asap. **

**Follow me on twitter: MysteryFan012**

**Follow me on instagram: BooBooSwirls**

**Find me on wattpad: Shygirl012**

**Stay Rossome**

**#Loud**


	2. The Morning After

**The response to the first chapter was amazing. Thank you so much. Here's another chapter. I don't own House Of Anubis, just the plot.**

* * *

No one's POV

The next morning there was small chatter among the housemates, but it was still separated girls on one side and boys on the other. Everyone was at the table eating breakfast, except for Patricia.

Patricia walked into the room and went straight into the kitchen not saying a single word.

"Hey Patricia do you want to walk to school together," Joy suggested wanting to get one sound out of Patricia. It was unlike her to stay silent.

However, Patricia just grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and walked to the living room where her bag was.

"Is that all you're having for breakfast Trixie," Alfie suddenly asked. That was the first nice

and concerned thing a boy said to a girl in this house ever since that rumor spread.

Patricia still didn't respond. She just grabbed her bag and left got school early, something she never does.

"Patricia's broken," Jerome suddenly said.

"She never misses breakfast or stays silent or goes to school early," Joy stated worried about her friend.

Eddie just stared at the door Patricia just left through. 'Patricia is supposed to be Yacker. I didn't mean for that to happen to her. I was just upset and jealous. It was the Jocks that told us anyway. They could've been lying,' Eddie thought in his head

"Do you think the Jocks lied when they said they each slept with each one of the girls," I suddenly blurted out.

At the same time, all the girls except for KT blurted out "yes."

"Oh please. Why would they lie about something like that," KT suddenly said.

Victor came through the door and yelled "Off to school all of you. You'll be late. Where is Patricia Williamson?"

"She went to school early," Mara answered

"Unusual. I will need to speak to her when she comes back from school instead," Victor mumbled to himself and walked out.

Eddie's POV

Things are still a bit tense with the girls and the boys. This morning the boys walked together while the girls walked together.

"Why would Victor need to talk to Trixie," Jerome asked.

"Why hasn't KT really been defending the girls. I'm not a girl and all but isn't that what girls do and aren't they supposed to be friends," Fabian asked suddenly.

"He does have a point," Alfie pointed out.

"We'll talk about this later. Let's just hurry up and get to school," I said uncharacteristically. I just really want to see Patricia or else I really wouldn't care what time I arrived at school.

Joy's POV

When us girls were on our way to school, we were taking and we are really worried about Patricia. She hasn't said one word she what Eddie said.

I just happen to notice that there is something strange going on with KT. It like she is plotting something or knows something. I am going to figure this out one way or another because this is my best friend we are talking

about and I know something is wrong.

KT's POV

What does Patricia have that I don't. Even after that Eddie still seems worried about her. Do I have to pay more guys to say they slept with her. Wait, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I won't stop at nothing until Eddie is mine.

Patricia's POV

I couldn't stay at the house this morning. I can't stand the stares or accusations and I know that I missed the meeting I was supposed to have with Victor. I'll just talk to him later. Even after going to school early, I hid in the bathroom and ate my apple and

drank my water.

When the bell rang, I reluctantly left to go to class. I walked into class to see everyone was there and Joy left a seat for me like always. However, I just sat at the empty table by myself at the back of the class. All the Anubis house residents were staring at me and I just put my head down, not paying attention to what the

teacher was saying, avoiding the stares, and waiting for the bell to ring so I could leave.

No one's POV

The bell rang and Patricia was the first out the room. They went to their next class and Patricia did the same thing. Except this time she starting writing in some black notebook. This didn't go by unnoticed by any of the Anubis residents and they are going to find out more.

* * *

**This chapter was kind of short but really important.**

**Follow me on twitter: MysteryFan012**

**Follow me on instagram: BooBooSwirls**

**Follow me on wattpad: Shygirl012**

**Stay Rossome**

**#Loud**


	3. Eddie And Joy Know

**Another chapter to make up for that short one. Hope you enjoy. I don't own House Of Anubis.**

* * *

Eddie's POV

I am going to find out everything I can about Patricia because she should've talked and gotten revenge on me by now.

After school I stayed back late and waited until the hallway was empty and picked the lock to my dad's office. I went through the student records until I found Patricia's.

"Let's see. She came suddenly, in the middle of the school year. Reason for transfer withheld. She was 11 when she came. There is a date starred: January 12. Wait, that was yesterday's date. The date I heard of her cheating on me and I yelled at her. That can't be it. There has to be something else," I whispered to myself as I went through her files.

I put her record back and left the office. I heard footsteps and voices and hid an empty locker and looked through the holes to see who was there.

"Look I just need all of you to say that you guys have hooked up with Patricia Williamson," KT told some football players.

'KT! I can't believe it she paid the guys to say they slept with Patricia. I feel awful. I was do harsh to Patricia and I didn't take a chance to listen to what she had to say,' I thought as I listened in on their conversation.

"Look American. This is getting to be a bit much. Eddie already wants to kill Ken when you paid him to say he slept with Trixie," some Jock said. I think his name is Josh.

"I just need to get Eddie to completely abandon Patricia and get him to be my boyfriend. After that I promise I won't bother you again," KT told them.

"Why are you doing this? Trixie is such a nice person. She doesn't deserve this. You already ruined her relationship," another Jock, Mitch told KT.

"Just do it. I promise I'll pay you and talk to my uncle who just so happens to work with the Green Bay Packers. I could get you drafted,"KT convinced.

"Fine. But this is a horrible thing you're doing," Josh agreed reluctantly and his 5 other friends nodded their heads.

"I don't care," KT scoffed and handed all of them money. The six Jocks then left and KT went into the girls bathroom.

I took that moment to run back to the house. 'KT made Ken say he hooked up with Yacker and she paid 6 other Jocks to say the same thing,' I thought.

I was walking up the stairs to go to Patricia's room and hopefully get her to talk and forgive me. I was looking to see if Victor was in his office when I saw a familiar head of auburn hair. 'What is Patricia doing talking up Victor,' I thought.

I snuck up to Victor's office door and put my ear to the door to listen in on what they had to say.

"Are you doing okay," Victor asked Patricia. However Patricia started silent.

"I'll take that as a no. Look, Ms. Williamson I know that I am a serious man and we have had our fights but I really do care if you're okay and not just because yesterday was the anniversary of IT," Victor tried again but Patricia wouldn't budge.

"You can stay silent all you want but I heard from the teachers that you are writing in the journal. It'll get better but if you want to talk to anyone, a therapist, family, friends, Eddie, that's even better. You may leave now," Victor concluded.

Wait what.

I didn't have enough time to leave and when Patricia opened the door I fell right on the floor in front of both of them.

"Hey you guys. How's it going," I asked expecting Patricia to yell at me for snooping which she always does. Patricia just stepped over me and went to her room.

"Wait Patricia," I yelled getting up to go after her but Victor stopped me.

"Sit boy," he said pointing to the seat and I did as he said.

"Look Victor. I don't know anything. Patricia has been acting weird and I just want to find what's wrong," I babbled trying to find a way not to get punished.

"How has she been acting weird," Victor asked brushing off the fact that I was sneaking around.

I explained everything. The rumor, what I said, how Patricia began acting, me looking for info, finding out about KT.

"Listen. Normally, I would yell at you and hand you a toothbrush, but this is different. You should be worried but I myself don't even know what is wrong. All I know is January 12 is a special date and something happened on that date. I will tell you one thing: I have a feeling that what happened in that day goes with why she is acting the way she is. Be more careful when you are sneaking around and try to find out about Patricia. I'm concerned as well. I have know her for years and have grown to think of her as a daughter regardless of her mischief. I can't help you any further, but please hurry before this goes too far. I can't get KT in trouble before you get this all sorted out. Please hurry," Victor explained and ushered he out of the room.

I went to the living room and found Joy on the couch reading some magazine. I grabbed her took her to my room despite her struggles.

Joy's POV

"What the bloody hell," I screamed at him when he locked the door to the bedroom and looked at me.

"What is going on with Patricia," he blurted out.

"Why do you care? You already made it pretty clear how you feel," I retorted.

"Look you don't understand," Eddie said taking a step closer making me take a step back.

"No you don't understand. Patricia is not herself. She is barely eating. She is not talking and is in her room by herself all the time," I yelled at him.

"Please Joy. Just listen to me. If you care about Patricia you'll listen," Eddie begged

"Fine," I caved sitting on the edge of his bed. He stood in front of me and told me everything. He finished with a huff and I stood up fuming.

"How dare KT do that? My bestfriend is broken and my boyfriend hates me because of her. This house has never been like this before. I'm going to find her and kill her," I screamed but he calmed me down.

"No. Not yet. First I need to find out what is happening with Patricia and get everyone in the house to listen to the truth. My question right now is: Will you help me," he asked. I walked up to him and slapped him in the face.

"What the hell Joy. Why did you slap me,"he screamed holding his face.

"For hurting my best friend and asking a stupid question. Of course, I'm going to help you. Now if you excuse me I have to get my hands on that journal," I simply responded leaving the room and leaving Eddie to deal with his face.

I gotta get my hands on that journal one way or another. No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it.

* * *

**What is that black journal? What was Victor talking to Patricia about? What is it and what does it have to do with January 12? How Eddie and Joy find out the truth?**

**All will be revealed very soon. If you want me to make this story longer let me know.**

**Follow me on twitter: MysteryFan012**

**Follow me on instagram: BooBooSwirls**

**Follow me on wattpad: Shygirl012**

**Stay Rossome**

**#Loud**


	4. From Bad To Worse

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I got so many reviews from the last two chapters I was so surprised. It encouraged me to make another chapter. If you have an idea for a new story or any current story I have let me know. Enjoy.**

* * *

Patricia's POV

I can't believe Eddie was listening in on the conversation. At least Victor didn't say anything to make it look obvious.

I went downstairs to get something to eat. I haven't eaten anything but an apple and a bottle of water. No not even lunch. I heard Eddie go into his room and take Joy with him. Just like he did I listened I'm on his conversation and heard everything.

It was KT. I knew there was something wrong with her. She's doing all this just because of a crush she has on Eddie, she must have nuts for brains.

They want to find out what is wrong with with me. I just hope they don't read my journal, now that I think of it I have some more to write in there. I've had that thing since IT and no one will ever read it.

I quickly went up the stairs and went up the stairs to look for my book but didn't find it inside my pillowcase, yes inside. I decided to look in my backpack to see if I forgot of I left it there but it wasn't.

Now I'm really freaking out. I looked through everything. I tore apart my closet went through everything. The room looked like a mess but I don't care I still haven't found my book. Trudy called down for dinner and before I jumped to conclusions I went downstairs and checked of my book was there.

"What are you looking for," Willow asked me but I ignored.

"Patricia you are making a mess. Tell us what you're looking for and we'll help you," Mara said worrisome.

Instead I ran and looked in Eddie's room. He said he wanted to find out what's wrong and I know that he knows that I write in that thing. I started to tear apart the already messy room looking for my book but still nothing.

Eddie suddenly came in and gasped.

"Yacker what are you doing. You're making the room even more of a mess than it already is," Eddie yelled looking at me. I just turned around and continued looking.

He grabbed me and turned me around to face him.

"What is going on with you? I won't stop leave you alone until I fine out," he said looking me in the eye.

I just roughly escaped his grasp and ran out his room and the house. I heard him calling after me and his footsteps coming after me. I stopped running. I felt very faint and dizzy. Just at that moment Eddie came in front of me.

"Why are you acting like this," he wondered studying me like he was trying to find something which is partially true. "Yacker you're sweating like crazy are you okay," he said suddenly, his eyes widening at my physical condition.

I started to feel hot and it was getting really hard for me to breath. I felt everything spinning and the last thing I heard was Eddie's voice before everything went dark and I was unconscious.

Eddie's POV

"You look sick," I said but I didn't even get a glance from Patricia before she fainted but luckily I caught her just in time.

I put my finger to her throat abs saw her pulse was getting slower and called an ambulance. In like 3 minutes the ambulance and put Patricia on a gurney and put her in the ambulance. I insisted in being in the ambulance. The female paramedic was about to say no but I worked some of my Eddie charm on her and she agreed.

In the ambulance I held her hand and looked at her praying that she will be okay. She looked so peacefully and innocent. No force field or brave front. Like a fragile little girl. Actually she is a bit fragile now for what reason I don't know.

While I was in the ambulance I called Anubis house and tools Trudy that Patricia fainted and I'm on my way with her to the hospital. She was alarmed and said she'll be right over.

I did the same with my dad and he sounded like he about to go bananas. He said that he's coming ASAP.

Once we reached the hospital, they told me to wait in the waiting room until she was ready for visitors and awake.

As I was sitting there I see Trudy, Victor, my dad, abbr the while Anubis house coming towards me, even KT.

"What happened to Ms. Williamson," my dad asked immediately.

"She has been acting strange and at dinner time she was going crazy looking for something. She wouldn't say what. She went into my room looking for it and I came in and she ran out the house. She stopped running and was sweating and breathing heavily and then BAM she fainted," I explained. Everyone was in shock some of them were even crying.

A nurse then came and explained Patricia's condition. "Patricia Williamson. Her blood sugar level was extremely low. She is asleep right now but she will be alright. You can get her tomorrow but we need to keep her overnight for observation. Do you know how this happened? Did she eat?" the nurse said looking up from her clipboard.

I explained since I knew the most about what happened to her. "This morning all she ate was an apple and drank a bottle of water. She didn't way any lunch and at dinner she ran out and that's when she passed out," I explained. Don't tell anyone but I kinda followed her around most of the day but nothing eventful happened.

"There you go. That's why she passed out. She didn't eat food. When she does go home I want you to make sure she eats regularly and have someone watch to make sure she does eat," the nurse ordered, "You may see go see her but only one at a time. She needs to get her rest." The nurse then walked awayto attend to other things.

Considering the circumstances, everyone let me go first. I walked into the room and was surprised to see Patricia awake.

"I thought you were asleep," I said surprised and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Why didn't you eat today," I asked but she stared at me and opened the TV and watched Degrassi instead(AN: I don't know what they show on TV in England and I love that show).

"Still not talking are you," I said but she watched Eli drop his coffee on the walk towards the greenhouse horrified. What don't judge. I watch Degrassi, know all the characters, and already saw this episode and I know Patricia did too.

I grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. She glared at me and grabbed the remote back and turned the TV on again.

"Look. You gotta talk about this because you don't know the truth about but I do. I want to make things better. Everyone just wants you to be happy. Including me, I want you to be happy whether that means us dating or not," I tried again but she didn't budge.

"Drop the stupid act! Fine I'll leave you alone now, but I won't stop until I find out what is going on. It doesn't matter how long it takes," I screamed and left leaving her alone. When I walked out everyone was starting at me and I could tell they heard everything. I just walked outside the hospital to take a breather. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see KT

"Are you okay," KT said with concern.

"Whatever. I'm fine," I said but seeing KT isn't making my mood any better

"You shouldn't let that Slut get to you. You're the one who called her that is the first place. Just remember I'll always be there for you," KT said sweetly rubbing my arm and it almost made me lose it right there.

"Can you please give me some time alone," I said in a emotionless voice while moving my arm away from her. She looked hurt but I really didn't care. She just walked away.

A few moments later I felt another tap and I yelled angrily while turned around to face the person. "What!"

"Oh Joy I'm sorry I thought it was KT she's been getting clingy and getting in my last nerve," I explained frustratingly running my hand through my hair.

"Did you take something of Patricia's," she blurted out and I looked shocked.

"No. I thought it was you. You said you wanted yo get your hands on her journal so we can find out about her weird behavior," I said confused.

"If it wasn't you and it wasn't me, then who was it," she asked out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mr. Sweet's POV

This can't be happening. I walked into her run soon after Edison left and I saw her watching some TV show and there were ambulances and fire trucks for a moment. Patricia had glassy eyes and I knew automatically it reminded her of IT. I purposely left that out on the school records just so it can stay a secret like they requested.

"Are you alright ," I said worrisome of her physical and emotional condition. She didn't respond whatsoever.

"Oh dear. This is more worse than I expected. Are you writing in the journal," I asked hopeful. She still didn't respond and I couldn't read her expression do I just hoped for the best.

"There are others who want to see you do I'll leave so you can talk to them and get some rest," I concluded and left.

I grabbed Victor and took him to a quiet corner.

"What are you we going to do. IT had come back to haunt her and this is the worse it's ever been," I whispered so only he can hear.

"Eric. It is best we don't push her or else it will get worse. For now I think it's best if we leave her to heal on her own but if this gets worse we will be forced to make a call," Victor told me calmly but I can tell deep down he was worried too.

"Let's just get the children home and discuss off this later. Well pick her up at lunch time and take her back to Anubis," I said a bit confident but still shaky.

Once At Anubis..

KT's POV

I wasn't going to do this but now I have no choice.

I already stole her book and read it. I can't believe that happened to her but either way I'm going to have up tell the whole school the things that happened to her at her old school. That is not IT but it's going to take a lot before I would reveal that.

EDDIE WILL BE MINE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.

Patricia's POV

I WILL GET MY BOOK BACK ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.

Eddie's POV

I WILL GET PATRICIA BACK TO NORMAL ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.

* * *

** Thank you for reading please send in more reviews and I will make more chapters. More reviews = more chapters. There are so many things let to find out that I feel this story will be longer than expected by me. Honestly I'm making this story up as time goes on. I'm starting a new thing for this story: Quote Of The Day. Please note that the quote might be famous or one I heard or made up.**

**Quote Of The Day: Liking someone is completely different from loving someone.**

** BTW I don't own Degrassi which was used in this chapter. I'm might however make a Degrassi story. I'm a Camaya/Maybell shipper and wish Campbell Saunders is still with us. RIP Campbell Saunders**

**Please review and read. If you want you could send in a possible quote**

**Follow me on twitter: MysteryFan012**

**Follow me on instagram: BooBooSwirls**

**Follow me on wattpad: Shygirl012**

**Stay Rossome**

**#LoudR5**


	5. Things Just Got Critical!

**I'm back. Sorry for being a tad late. Wait did I just write tad. Where did that come from. Anyway another chapter. Thank you so much for reading this story. All you HOA have been so supportive and I would never imagined this story to have so many views. Favorite if you want a Season 4 of HOA**

**I don't own HOA but if I did Peddie kisses would happen a lot more often.**

* * *

**No one's POV**

The next day Patricia was released from the hospital. Eddie went to his room while everyone went to the dinner table.

"Patricia, could you go get Eddie from his room," Trudy asked. Patricia just got up still not saying a word.

**Eddie's POV**

I went to my room still trying to think of a plan to get everything back to normal. I looked around and saw something was different. There was a black journal on my bed that I know belongs to Patricia.

'How did this get here,' I thought holding the journal in my hand starting at it.

Just at that moment Patricia came into the room and saw the book in my hand. She looked at the book then at me.

"It's not what it looks like," I stuttered not knowing what to say.

She came up to me grabbed the book from me and ran out the room. I heard her footsteps going up the steps and laid myself face down on the bed.

'This is so messed up,' I thought.

**Patricia's POV**

I just ran to my room and locked the door. I hid my book under my mattress and laid down on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

I can't believe had my book. I'm being literally. I went through practically his whole room looking for that book but didn't find and now all of a sudden he has in hand. Someone else is messing with me.

Jerome- I don't think he's that much of a Slimeball.

Alfie-He would never do something like that.

Mara- She is too much of a goody two shoes.

Fabian- He is too much of a geek and is way too nice.

Willow- She is too willow to do that. Yes too willow can't really explain her any other way.

KT- She has no reason to. She too nice to Eddie to try to frame him.

But I've learned that people really aren't who they say they are. It can be anyone who had access to my room.

Joy came in and told me trust wants me downstairs for dinner. I simply nodded. Joy came in and closed the door behind her.

"Look Patricia. I thought we are supposed to be best friends," Joy said throwing her hands up in frustration and Patricia looked at her and nodded.

"Best friends don't keep secrets from each other especially not big secrets like this that is causing to act different. It hurts me seeing you unhappy. I just want to make you get better but you won't let me. Please Trixie or else I'll just leave and never bother you again," Joy cried with tests steaming down her face. I never meant to hurt those around me.

I just got up, lifted my mattress, grabbed my journal, and handed it to Joy. She looked at it and then me a bit confused. I, gestured for her to open it and read it. She did as I said and I sat on the bed waiting for her reaction.

**Joy's POV**

Oh my gosh. I can't believe. After I read the whole things tears started falling down my face faster. I looked at Patricia who was avoiding my eyes. I just say next to her and she cried in my arms. Patricia Williamson never cries. This is big, way too big. I can't tell Eddie about this. This is something he has to find out on his own. It's not my place to tell him about IT.

"Look at me Patricia," I started making Patricia look at me, " You know what that tells me. It tells me that your twice as strong as I thought you were and that you deserve the best. Even though you came here to get away I couldn't be any happier that you came to Anubis because I've meet this beautiful, strong, talented girl that I'm happy to call my best friend. You can trust me with any secret. I will always be there for you."

We hugged afterwards and cleaned up our tear stained faces and headed downstairs to eat.

We sat next to each other at dinner and I asked her a question.

"Do you want have one of our famous rom-com box sets marathons with the junkiest junk we can find in the kitchen," I asked and she simply nodded.

"Mara you don't mind if we switch beds just for tonight," I asked facing her.

"Sure," she complied knowing Patricia needs some cheering up.

"Mr. Miller and Ms. Mercer can I see you two for a moment," Victor came in and asked. Eddie and I left and went into Victor's office with him.

"I know you guys are trying to make process with Patricia so I have something to show you. There was a brief time last year when I had security cameras installed. Ever since Patricia started acting strange I put in one camera downstairs in the hallway and well look," Victor said putting a disc in a portable television player.

It shows all of Anubis including the adults running out of the house. Victor paused the video for a second.

"This was when we were leaving to go meet you and Patricia in the hospital yesterday," Victor explained and we nodded in understanding. He pressed play and it continued.

It show everyone they was in the house leaving the house. All of a sudden KT went back into the house. Eddie yelled "Wait."

"What is KT doing back in the house," Eddie asked.

"She said that she forgot her phone," I replied.

"Yeah, but she did more than that," Victor said making both of us raise our eyebrows in confusion. He pressed okay and said "watch."

KT went upstairs and went back down. When she downstairs she had her phone and a black journal. Patricia's black journal. She went into Eddie's room and left a few seconds later without Patricia's book. KT them leaves the house acting as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Victor stopped the video and looked at us.

**Eddie's POV (again)**

"KT framed me. She put the book in my room so it could look like I took it in the first place," I yelled.

"Do you know why she would do something of this manner," Victor asked.

"She's trying to permanently break up Patricia and I. She started the rumor that caused all the guys to break up with the girls and is going to pay more guys to say they slept with Patricia. She did this to make Patricia not want to have anything to do with me. She knew that I wouldn't leave Patricia at the hospital and knew that Patricia would become more distant with me if it looks like I took it. KT is trying to get me all to herself," I explained getting angry.

"All of this ends tonight. I'm tired of seeing the house this broken. We are putting a stop to this right after dinner. Before we do anything I have a few things that will help us," Victor said. He pulled out two things Patricia's book and KT's phone.

"I know it was wrong to take them but we have no choice now. I went thought KT's texts and a virtual diary she has on her phone and it says that she spread the rumors and horrid names that Patricia had on her old school. She is even going to hack into the school website and put it on Jack Jackal. She will ruin Mara too. Everyone will think Mara did it and she will surely get suspended even expelled. KT is aware but she didn't care. She wants Patricia gone. That's why we have to do this tonight before it goes too far. As for Patricia's book you'll have to read it for yourself," Victor explained and held out Patricia's book for us to read.

"I already read it," Joy blurted out and Victor and I looked at her.

She explained how she read it and we nodded in understanding.

I held the book in my hand and put it back on Victor's desk.

"I can't do it. I said I wanted to find out about why Patricia is acting this way but not like this. I'm in love with Patricia. Okay I said it. I've been in love with her ever since I met her. She walked into the lounge, woke me up, and almost tripped over my foot. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. I was in love with her before any words were said. She makes my heart beat like a mile a minute and I always look forward to when I'll see her, hear her voice, hug her, kiss her. She knows just what too say to cheer me up on a bad day. Whenever I'm with her I feel like the luckiest man alive, like I can do anything. It's like the rest of the world disappears. That feeling is never going away any time soon," I confessed thinking about Patricia.

I looked at them and they both had tears in their eyes.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I told Patricia that she deserves the best and you are definitely it," Joy cried and Victor handed her a tissue.

"You boy. Wait no. You're not a boy you're a man. I know for a fact that she was the happiest I've ever seen when she was with you. Now we have to finish this tonight. You two belong together and over the year I've met you Edison I've seen that you make each other better," Victor said. He stood up and held out his hand. I stood up and shook his hand.

"Now get the whole house downstairs in the living room. I'll be down in 3 minutes. It's time for the truth to come out," Victor announced and opened the door. Joy and I left to get everyone in the living room.

THE TRUTH WILL FINALLY COME OUT TONIGHT. IT'S NOW OR NEVER.

* * *

**Sorry but sadly this story has to end soon, but if you want I could always extend it to make it longer or possibly make a sequel. That's only if you want me too. A lot will go down in the next chapter.** **You can send in suggestions if you want whether it is for this story another story a making a new story.**

**Quote of the Day: Sometimes what your heart tells you to do and what your head tells you to do are different. It's your job to know which one listen to.**

**Follow me on twitter: MysteryFan012**

**Follow me on Instagram: BooBooSwirls**

**Follow me on Wattpad: Shygirl012**

**Stay Rossome. **

**#LOUD**


	6. A House Meeting

No one's POV

All the Anubis residents were sitting in the common room waiting for this meeting Victor called even though Joy and Eddie knew what it is about.

"There has been some obvious tension in the house and even though you children think I'm some bitter old man but I, know more than you think. It's time for this to end," Victor announced.

"This," Victor started, holding up a disk, "of video of when we went to meet Patricia and Eddie in the hospital.

Victor popped the video into the player and played it not saying a word. When the video ended the whole house was confused except Patricia, KT, Eddie, and Joy.

"Isn't that Trixie's book," Alfie wondered aloud

"Wait was that what Trixie was looking for the other day," Willow asked glancing at Patricia for a moment.

"Wait. There's more," Joy announced pulling out KT's phone.

"Why do you have my phone. Give it back," KT yelled and made an attempt to grab the phone but was stopped by Jerome, Fabian, and Alfie who sense something fishy is going on.

"I would read the whole thing out loud but I'm not that evil. It's explains how she planned the whole 'sleeping with a Jock' and more. Do you want to explain KT or shall I continue," Joy explained and Patricia eyes went wide in shock.

KT confessed the while thing and the whole house was red in anger especially Patricia.

"It's over. Tomorrow morning you are going to Mr. Sweet's office and he will deal with you," Victor said and KT stood up.

"No. You won't say anything to Mr. Sweet. You think you have won but I will continue to make Patricia's life miserable. If you even try to report me to Eric I will tell everyone in the school and post on the Internet Patricia's secret," KT threatened and that launched everyone into an argument. The yelling went on and on and one certain person has had enough.

"That's enough," Patricia screamed at the top of her lungs and everyone looked at her in shock. She hasn't been talking at all and frankly they've all missed the sound of her voice.

"I'm tired of this. This stupid secret had ruined my life back home but not anymore. I'm not making the same mistake of standing around and doing nothing. I'll tell all of you the secret now. The secret is...


	7. The Big Secret

No one's POV

"The secret is that on January 12-," Patricia started but Eddie interrupted.

"Wait are you sure about this Patricia," Eddie asked concerned.

"Yes. Now everyone shut up. On January 12, 5 years ago my life changed forever. It was late at night. Only me and my mom were home. My mom just put me to bed and I was almost asleep when I heard a crash downstairs. I went downstairs and saw a man holding my mom at gunpoint. My mom and I begged and pleaded to leave both us unharmed and he can take anything he wanted. He shot my mom right in front of me. I screamed and ran but he caught me. I thought he was going to kill me but what he did was worse. He raped me. When he was done he said if told anyone what happened the my life would be a living hell. He almost left but then the police came and arrested him. The neighbors called them when they heard the gunshot. By the next day the news was all over town. That my mom was killed and I was raped. Everywhere I went I was getting writers looks and stares. I started getting close with this boy in my school named Liam. He was like 5 years older than me so at the time he was 16 but now he's like 21 or 22. He seemed so nice and comforted me when I was so distraught. However a week later he tried to make a move on me. Basically he asked me to sleep with him but I said no because I didn't want to be anything more than friends with him. The next day he spread rumors that I slept with him. I kept hearing names like hoe, Slut, whore, bitch, and comparisons to my sister and other people. Soon after the person who killed my mom and raped me was sent to prison for rest of his life, but things were never the same. I couldn't take going to school anymore our even walking around town everyone knew me and what happened and believed the rumors. That's one of the reasons I came here for a fresh start," Patricia explained and by the time she was finished she was holding back tears.

"So go ahead KT tell everyone, and that could ruin me but if you did continued what you did that would've ruined my friends and this house and that's not okay with me," Patricia added walking up to KT.

"Please your just upset and realized that I won," KT smirked and Patricia was doing everything in her power to smack KT there and now.

"What's the prize? Eddie, my total humiliation. You really have to go through all of this just to get either one. No thank you newbie. You're very good at a game that I don't want to play. So do what you want to me but keep my friends out of it because their like family to me and I don't want to lose them," Patricia said and that wiped the smirk right off KT's face.

"Whatever. It doesn't change the fact that you're a freak, Slut, whore, hoe, creep," KT teased and Patricia was losing her patience.

"Well I think she's awesome," Willow announced suddenly

"Yeah and the best friend you can ever have," Joy added.

"And would always show she cares for a friend in need," Alfie smiled

"Don't forget that she is always completely 100% honest," Fabian contributed.

"She'll always be herself. No changing to please the crowd," Mara smiled.

"And she is our favorite Goth Pixie with a heart of gold," Jerome added.

"Also delightful and a joy to have in this house," Trudy said stepping out of the kitchen.

"And a determined beautiful topping woman; she has grown so much over the last 5 years. She'll right any wrong and I'm glad she's an Anubis resident," Victor chimed in.

"Most importantly the best girlfriend in the world and any guy would be grateful to have her especially me. And I made the biggest mistake ever by believing one word that came out your mouth," Eddie concluded looking at KT.

"It doesn't matter if you tell everyone in the would we'll always be there for Patricia and still be able to stand up against you. Because Patricia would do the same for anyone," Joy smiled throwing am arm around her bestie for life.

KT growled and was about to leave when Victor grabbed her arm.

"You are not going any where child. Mr. Sweet will be here momentarily to deal with you and your punishment," Victor said pulling KT to his office to wait for the principal.

"This is not over. THIS IS NOT OVER," KT yelled before she was in Victor's office and out of sight.

"This is sooo over," Alfie laughed and whole house along with him.

"Hey. Can I talk to you," Eddie asked pulling Patricia with him to go to the attic.

"I feel really stupid and guilty," Eddie admitted once they both sat down on the floor, "I believed her without consulting it with you and I triggered your bad memory. I'm so so unbelievably sorry."

"Well. You didn't know and I should've told you sooner," Patricia whispered silently, almost inaudible.

"No. I know we said no secrets but this is so big and serious and you had a right to keep quiet," Eddie said not wanting Patricia to feel guilt whatsoever. If anyone deserved that it was him.

They stayed in uncomfortable silence for a little bit before Patricia spoke up again.

"You probably think something horrible about me now that you know the secret," Patricia said tears falling down her face.

Eddie held Patricia's face in his hand and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"No. I still think you are the same amazing beautiful girl I met on my first day here. And you what this secret of yours tells me," Eddie asked looking Patricia in the eyes.

"That I'm destroyed and dysfunctional," Patricia scoffed in self pity.

"Of course not. It tells me that you twice as strong as I thought you were and you deserve the best," Eddie admitted.

"Really?" Patricia asked.

"Absolutely," Eddie said full heartedly.

They started to lean in and just as their lips were about to brush, the moment was ruined.

"Patricia Eddie get your butts down here," Alfie screamed through the house making the separate.

"We better get going," Eddie announce getting up and helping Patricia up.

"Yeah. I guess we do," Patricia agreed looking down.

* * *

** It's not over. There is still more to this story. It is nowhere near done thanks to popular demand. **

**Follow me on Instagram: xo_proud_misfit_xo**


	8. Another Interrupted Talk!

**I'm back with another chapter. School starts tomorrow for me so I decided to put this up before I go back. I admit that things will get hectic but I promise to update whenever I can.**

* * *

No one's POV

The next morning Anubis had a special off day due to ask the drama and shit that went down the previous night.

Patricia was seated in her room typing away at her laptop when Eddie knocked and entered.

"Hey what's up," Patricia asked not taking her eyes off the laptop.

Eddie just grabbed the laptop and put it on the bedside table. He sat on the bed with Patricia and held her hands like couples would do in those super cliche cheesy movies.

"I'm sorry for everything. For name calling and taking KT's side and not giving you a chance to explain and not doing anything even though I sensed something was wrong," Eddie said shamefully looking at their joined hands.

"It's okay," Patricia brushed off.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have believed her for a second. You have always been there for me especially during the whole 'Sweetie Junior' thing and I wasn't there when you needed me the most," Eddie argued still feeling guilty.

"It's all over now. Don't worry about it," Patricia shrugged even though on the inside she was still hurting and wasn't certain this is over.

"Patricia please talk to me. I still know you more than anyone else. You can trust me. Please," Eddie pleaded finally looking Patricia in the eyes.

"I don't want to get hurt. You are the only person who I willingly lower my force field for. The words you said hurt me the most," Patricia finally admitted tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"This has been the most painful thing I've ever been through. When I headed the rumor my mind went blank and my heart broke into a million pieces. Then when I said those horrible things I felt like my heart got stomped on. I saw the hurt in your eyes and I can't believe I hurt the person I care about the most and was supposed to protect. I always said that I would kill whoever trys to hurt you but that person ended up being me. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made because I really really like you. I only want to make a move when you feel ready. Anyway I need you to know that I lo-," Eddie started pouring out and then the door opened to reveal...

* * *

**Cliffhanger and short chapter but I'm sorry. I wanted to make a filler slash peddie chapter. Tell me who you want to be the mystery person to be. I'm already pretty sure who I want it to be but I would like your input. Please send in lots of reviews the more reviews the sooner I will update. BTW I am in live with the song pass me by from R5. You should check it out if you haven't. I love it and I think the R5 boys are hot especially Ross lynch.**

**Follow me on instagram: xo_proud_misfit_xo . I put on the photo of a before and after photo I made of Ross. You should check it out and like it.**

**Follow me on Twitter: super_R5_Fan. Yep I changed my name. I can't wait for the full album to come out.**

**P.S. I send a special shoutout to and follow and favorite the first person to answer this question correctly: What is Ross Lynch's favorite animal?**


	9. Eddie Vs Liam

I'm so super sorry. School has been in the way but you know how it is so

I'm just going to get on with the story.

* * *

No one's POV

The door opened to reveal KT with Liam of all people.

"Hey Eddie. Hey Freak. I'd like you to meet my cousin Liam. I'm sure you

already know him," Kt smirked staring straight at Patricia. Patricia went

pale and looked like she was about to throw up.

"Wow. You're related. No wonder you're both such creeps," Eddie mocked

standing up to stand right in front of Liam. They looked like they were about to kill each other and that is when Patricia came back down to Earth.

"Don't do anything stupid Doofus," Patricia warned running to stand next to

Eddie.

"Oh same old Patricia. Always such a prude, annoying, unattractive-," Liam

started but was cutoff by Eddie punching him in the face.

Eddie then literally tackled Liam to the ground and started punching him

all over. Liam really was getting his ass beat when Kt and Patricia worked

together(shocking right!) to separate them.

Patricia yanked Eddie up and struggled to hold him back and KT just pulled

Liam out of the room who was holding his nose which was bleeding.

Even after Liam left Eddie was still angry and was try to get out of

Patricia's grip.

"Calm down Eddie. He's gone," Patricia convinced slightly scared because she

has never Eddie this mad.

"I can't," Eddie growled.

"Eddie come on,"Patricia still trying to hold back Eddie. By now they were at the door and Eddie was trying to open it.

"I'm not joking. I literally can't," Eddie said and Patricia's eyes widened. She finally let go of Eddie and he dropped to the floor on his knees breathing heavily. He was hyperventilating and his eyes were literally turning yellow l. Then it finally dawned on Patricia: his osirion powers.

Patricia dropped down in front of him and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Look at me Eddie. Just relax," Patricia urged not knowing what to do.

"I can't breath," Eddie gasped banging his hands on the hard wood floor beneath them.

Patricia did the first thing that came into her mind. She grabbed the back of Eddie's neck and smashed their lips together. Patricia didn't know it was actually working until she felt him kiss back and caress her cheeks in his hands. After a while they finally separated.

"What just happened," Patricia asked looking at him up and down.

"I don't know. It was as if I couldn't control myself. Like no matter how much I tried to calm down I just couldn't," Eddie said confused still trying to get his heart rate under control.

The door opened again almost hitting both of them revealing...


End file.
